


the boys all love to stare 男孩都愛盯著看

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, any excuse to put barry in a skirt, crossdressing sort of, light edging, one-sided porn, red is barry's color, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 今晚萬聖節，Barry忘記換下裝扮就衝去實驗室。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the boys all love to stare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757777) by [ohmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee). 



> 授權：

　　「我來了。」Barry匆匆道。「怎麼了？冷隊回來了？有超能力者逃出管道監獄了？是——」

　　「Mr. Allen。」Harrison平伏桌上文件與檔案後說，抬頭望向Barry，彎起了唇。「你穿的到底是什麼？」

　　Barry仿佛忘了自己穿著什麼，低頭看去，臉上泛起一抹酡紅。「今晚萬聖節。」他急急道。Harrison注意到他的紅暈一路蔓延至頸項。「我是。Iris每年都會舉辦萬聖節派對所以——」

　　「你選擇打扮成啦啦隊長。」Harrison續道，看上去被逗樂了。

　　Barry腳上轉換重心，嘗試以手臂遮擋外露的小腹。「不，當然不是。」他說。「Iris每年都這樣做，寫下所有點子，放進帽子裡讓我們抽，我們抽到什麼就得打扮成什麼。Cisco是天線寶寶。」他解釋道，儘管那卡通人物超出Harrison理解範圍。

　　「好吧。」Harrison說，走到電腦前。「紅色的確很適合你。」

　　Barry又再臉紅了。「我去找件S.T.A.R.實驗室毛衣——」

　　「不，不。」Harrison說。「沒有必要，我不會留你很久。我相信你也想回到你的派對上。」

　　「噢。」Barry說。「行。唔，怎麼了？」

　　「我只是有幾條關於你上次巡邏的問題。」Harrison說，從電腦拉出一份報告。「通訊斷開的十五分鐘。我翻看你制服記錄的數值，注意到你心率試過急劇上升……」他看向房間另一端的Barry，話音漸止，只見對方一邊彎身窺視顯微鏡一邊聽著他說話，短裙下擺一寸寸縮短露出赤裸的大腿。

　　「嗯哼。」Barry說著轉過身。「那是， _好幾天_ 前的事了，Dr. Wells。你不會真的指望我記得吧？那是，我不知道，第八十七次巡邏了吧？」

　　他走到Harrison辦公桌前斜靠上去，雙臂交叉於與裝束成套的栗色滌綸三角背心前，那裡繡著一所當地高中的名字。Harrison想那大概屬於Iris。太多肌膚在Harrison眼前晃來晃去，Barry小腹平坦緊致的白晳一片，簇聚胸骨形如獵戶腰帶的雀斑點點，Harrison真的沒有別處可看了，倒不是說他介意。有道疤痕低橫Barry腹部，可能是割盲腸留下的，他突然想用舌頭去感受。

　　「我的意思是。」Barry說，在桌沿蹦蹦跳跳，大腿稍微分開了一點點。「這些日子以來很多事情都讓我心率加快，明白嗎？」

　　「是嗎？」Harrison問，挑起一邊眉毛，他啜了一口咖啡，把旅行杯放上桌子後，雙手沒有回歸鍵盤，而是貼上Barry膝蓋。Barry縮也沒縮。

　　「嗯哼。」他輕輕道，雙腿張得更開，Harrison視之為邀請——那的確是——手沿著Barry膝蓋滑上，一路去到他穿著的栗金相間百褶裙下擺。

　　「我這樣猜對嗎？」Harrison呢喃道，「如果我現在檢查你的數值，也會發現你心率高得反常？」

　　當Harrison的手滑進短裙下擺，Barry吞了吞口水，他能做的只是點了點頭，咬住下唇。

　　Barry大腿內側的肌膚在Harrison指尖下又軟又暖，手摸得愈上肌膚就愈發溫熱，他勾起的反應肉眼可見，從Barry急促起伏的胸膛，去到短裙線條明顯勾勒出的勃起。「你確定你不想回到派對上？」Harrison問，抬起頭來，Barry藍綠色的眼睛幾乎被黑暗吞噬。

　　「Dr. Wells。」他說，聲音搖搖欲墜，滿滿是哀求，於是Harrison憐惜他，把手一路滑進Barry裙底，隔著底下穿著的匹配氨綸女式燈籠褲裹住他。「 _嗯。_ 」Barry喘著氣挺往Harrison的手。他的陰莖灼熱緊貼Harrison掌心，堅硬非常，透著包裹他的緊身布料滴著汁液。

　　「脫掉這些。」Harrison輕聲道，Barry實在可愛得很，完全忘記自己擁有天賜的速度，只是笨拙的除掉鞋子，伸手到裙下從臀部褪去，扭動著脫下來。又或者他就是喜歡來場表演秀。無論哪種Harrison都不會抱怨。

　　隨後Harrison往他腰間一推，把他推倒在面前的桌子上，雙手探到Barry裙下，手指捲上Barry陰莖，Barry發出大概是Harrison此生聽過最誘人的呻吟，挺進他拳頭裡。Harrison另一隻手從Barry頭頂扯去那件可笑的背心，傾身下去，唇瓣貼上Barry的肚子、他的腰肢，舌尖拖上去到他胸骨繞著獵戶腰帶打圈，同時套弄Barry的陰莖，傾聽他傳來破碎的淺淺呼吸。

　　「噢天啊。」Barry說了一遍又一遍，時而雙眼緊閉，時而低頭盯著Harrison，他雙眼迷濛，瞳孔失焦，仿佛完全無法相信自己所看到的。「天啊，Dr. Wells。」

　　「除非你想實現什麼學生／導師幻想。」Harrison微微一笑道。「說實話、我覺得我們那方面已經達到今晚配額了，叫我Harrison。」

　　「 _Harrison_ _。_ 」隨著Harrison推高他的裙子，把他含進嘴裡，Barry呻吟出聲。他感覺到Barry的手纏著他的頭髮，並非催促，而似是需要尋求支撐，尋求可以緊抱不放的東西，害怕他悄然溜走。「噢操，噢我的天啊。那……」

　　Barry的說話融化成呻吟與喘息、破碎嗚咽與污穢、淫靡的聲音，Harrison猶如記下重要信息般牢記下來。他記下Barry在他口裡的觸感，灼熱又沉重；他的味道，微鹹又乾淨，像海洋；還有他醉人的氣味，像渴求與需要與急切。他的呼息愈來愈淺，下身微微的挺動與Harrison髮間絞緊的手指讓Harrison知道他快要去了。Barry每下呼吸都像是乞求，Harrison真想踹開這張愚蠢的輪椅，埋進Barry體內，給予男孩迫切需要的東西，在桌上操他，在牆上操他，在任何想像得到的平面操他，徹底毀掉實驗室如同毀掉Barry Allen一樣。

　　但他不能這樣做。

　　相反，他用嘴和手把Barry逼到極限，又退開，等他冷靜下來，然後重覆一次又一次，將他帶到離幸福的釋放 _這麼_ 近，看見他腹部肌肉開始繃緊、Barry滿懷期待不再發出半點聲音就停止，直至他顫抖冒汗，抓著Harrison的頭髮和臉龐、他的肩膀、雙手可以觸到的任何地方。

　　「Dr. Wells _求求你_ 。」他哀求，雙眼濕潤的噙著淚。「求求你，我受不了，我必須——」

　　但Harrison還不想停，不想結束此事。Barry從未試過這麼美麗，在他面前攤開，被他的手和口弄到崩潰， _求饒_ 。他尚未準備放手。

　　「你表現得很出色。」他呢喃道，指尖輕輕拖過Barry的陰莖，用頂端滴出的腺液塗沫柱身，帶到嘴邊品嚐。

　　「噢我的天啊。」Barry呻吟，像是 _腳趾_ 都開始打顫。

　　「再說，你活該。」Harrison說，舌尖彈過狹縫。感受到Barry全身在他手下發抖。「走進來，搔首弄姿，仿佛不知道我會對你做什麼。」

　　他一隻手粗暴地擠壓Barry的雙球，Barr溢出一聲呻吟。

　　「你跑過來之前可以輕易換裝。」他說，黏滑的手指在Barry雙球後摩挲，凝視Barry雙眼向上翻，陰莖抽動漏出汁液滴落小腹。「你來到這裡意識到自己穿著什麼後也能迅速換身衣服。」

　　Harrison低下頭，含住Barry雙球，手指按摩後方敏感地帶。Barry只能喘著粗氣呻吟，發出聽來更像啜泣的嗚咽，看上去徹徹底底墮落，雙手枕在腦後，任由Harrison支配。

　　「你原本只需要請求。」Harrison輕喃，手指沿著Barry陰莖跳舞。感受它隨著每下輕觸顫抖。「你不用穿成這樣在我面前招搖。」

　　當Harrison的拇指撫過陰莖頭部，Barry臀部挺動，尖銳的喘息溢出唇邊。

　　「倒不是說我不享受。」Harrison繼續用手指上下撫弄Barry柱身，撫過頭部突起，每下觸碰都要把他逼瘋，敏感得幾乎感覺到Harrison貼在他肌膚上指尖的紋路。「但你原本隨時想要都可以。你需要的只是請求。」Barry挺舉下身，急切想要哪怕最微細的摩擦，他的腹部肌肉收縮繃緊，他的呼吸不穩。「我永遠不會拒絕你，Barry。我總是會給你你需要的。」

　　「 _噢——_ 」Barry突然喘氣，雙眼睜開，陰莖在Harrison手指輕握下跳動，再也無法忍受，一抽一抽的射滿小腹。被Harrison的手裹住時Barry發出壓抑的哭喊，伸出手來，環上Harrison的頸。操進他拳頭緊致的圈中，度過高潮最後的餘韻，直至筋疲力盡。

　　「神啊。」他呼氣，雙手枕到腦後。「操。」

　　Harrison輕輕笑了，抽了幾張紙巾清理自己和Barry。

　　「你。」Barry氣喘吁吁道。「我想。就。給我一分鐘。我一點力氣也沒了。」

　　「不用操心。」Harrison說，對他笑了笑。「照顧好你對我來說就足夠了。」

　　「Dr. Wells，不。」Barry坐直上身皺起眉頭。「你必須讓我來。我 _想_ 做。」

　　Harrison微笑，拍了拍Barry膝蓋。「或許下次吧。」他說。「你相信你還要回到派對上。」

　　Barry臉紅了。「對，我不知道我現在能不能回去了。」

　　Harrison伸手，一指勾起Barry先前脫下來的鮮紅氨綸女式燈籠褲，唇邊泛起一絲笑意。「沒了這個你就不能了。」

　　Barry一把抓過，臉紅得更厲害了。「Dr. Wells，我不能——」

　　「明早見，Mr. Allen。」想像到Barry在他們做了那件事後回去那小小派對上的樣子，Harrison露齒一笑。「替我向Iris問好。」


End file.
